The visions of Escaflowne: The Visions of Gaea
by Mitsunari-Otomo
Summary: Hitomi vision starts agian when she see people she cares for from both the Earth and Gaea dead. What does this vision mean and can she do anything to stop this from happening?
1. Chapter 1: The Faithful journey

The Visions of Escaflowne:  
The Visions of Gaea  
  
Chapter 1: The Faithful journey  
  
The front door to the house hold slowly opens, In front of the door there is a hall that leads to the steps going up stairs, the whole house has a peaceful feel it to, but it soon becomes broken by the person opening the door. A girl with brown hair dressed in a school uniform enters the house hold. She places her back at the bottom of the stairs and then head to her room.  
  
Hitomi opens the door to her room and walks over to her dressing table. She looks down at the dressing table move her eyes over to a box, the box that has Hitomi's Tarot cards inside and Van's feather, to remind her of the last time she stayed on this placed names Geae.  
  
Hitomi then smiles to herself thinking of the memories with Van, Allen, Millerna and even Merle for that matter and how much she miss them, how much she misses Geae it's self. She then breaks the smile as she remembers what else is inside that box. She places her hand over the tops taking the lid of it and taking out the set of Tarot Cards. "My cards." She says in a low voice still thinking about Geae. "I said I would never do a reading with them again. I." Before she can finish what she is doing a knock on the door forces her to snap out of her dream land. "Oh I almost forgot, I am meant to be going with Yukari to the hospital to see my mother." Hitomi then slips the Tarot cards into her pocket before heading down stairs and out of the house.  
  
~On Gaea~  
  
Van a boy that looks around 15, 16 years old sits in the centre of the thorn room. He has black hair and wares a red T-Shirt. At his side there is a sword his blade that was given to him when he became King. On the same day that the quest with Hitomi and the others started, the day the war with Zaibach started.  
  
"I wonder what Hitomi is up to now?" He asks as he looks at the pendent next to him. Hitomi's pendent or rather he grandmother pendent since that's how passed it down to her. He puts a tight grip around the reddish coloured stone. The stone then lights up glowing in a bright Red colour. Van places his hand in front of his eyes as he says sounding almost in shock. "What the??????"  
  
~On Earth~  
  
Hitomi and Yukari are sitting on the train on the way to the Hospital. "Thank you for coming with me Yukari" Hitomi says happy that she doesn't have to go and visit her mother alone since both her father and her little brother is away.  
  
"No problem" Yukari answers as he places her hand in her pocket to get something to drink from the trolley that's coming down the train. She then asks "Hay Hitomi do you want anything?"  
  
Hitomi then places her hand in her pocket to get out some of her own money as she says. "I'll pay for myself" She then pulls something out from her pocket that she didn't even know were in there, her Tarot Cards. "My cards? How? I must have slipped them in there with out noticing when I left home" She then gaps in shock as she starts to have a vision. The sky is black in her vision, the bodies of the dead lie everywhere and in the back ground there is the smell of burning. Above her and the bodies is a black shadow casting itself all over Geae. Hitomi then finds herself in a graveyard in front of five head stones that read the names, "Allen, Van, Merle, Millerna and Dryden," the people she was with on Geae. Hitomi then moves again inside her vision, this time to a battle field. Escaflowne in its dragon form fly's over her head heading to a black Guymelef. Escaflowne the white Dragon transforms into a Guymelef, something that's almost like a robot. Hitomi holds out her hand to Escaflowne yelling out to Van how is inside that thing. The black Guymelef slashes it's blade up at Escaflowne before he even has time to counter. The blade slashes the front of the Guymelef ripping it in two and forcing Van to bleed to death inside of Escaflowne.  
  
"VAN!!! NO DON'T DIE!!! VAN!!!!!!!" She yells out in the middle of the train people in the carriage turn round looking at Hitomi and Yukari. The whole train grows deadly quite and looks at her as Hitomi gets up from her seat heading down the carriage after embarrassing herself and Yukari follows.  
  
Hitomi leans against the train door, out of breath and gasping for air. Yukari looks round the corner to see if Hitomi is alright and then asks her, "Are you ok?" Still seeing that Hitomi is shaken by what has happened on the train.  
  
Hitomi stand there in shock, breathing very heavily because of the visions she just had to watch. "V.V.Van.He is going to die.They are all going to die."  
  
"What are you talking about Hitomi?" Ask Yukari.  
  
"My vision.I saw it. I saw van's death. He is going to die along with Allen and the others." Hitomi answers starting to get back to normal getting over the shock that vision put her into.  
  
Yukari stands there thinking, or course she had been told the stories of Geae and Hitomi's time with Van and the others. Not sure what to do she does her best to make her feel better by saying. "It's ok Hitomi."  
  
When they are at the Hospital they head into Hitomi's mothers room. Yukari looks at her best friend with concern because of what happened on the train when they were coming her but she thinks it's best to keep quite. When they enter Hitomis Mother's room she is lying there in bad shape. Hitomi walks to the side of her mother's bed and looks at her, beaten up from the car crash she had been in. Yukari takes a seat not wanting to get in the way of Hitomi and her Mother.  
  
Before she can say anything to her mother anther vision flashes before her eyes. She sees van lying in front of her. His chest is cut open and there is blood all across his body. He is no long breathing so it's clear that he is already dead. Before Hitomi can take it all in here vision is over. It lasted no more that about 5 seconds in all. She falls back to where Yukari is sitting not sure as to what see just seen in her vision.  
  
With in about 30 seconds of the first vision anther one starts, Hitomi finds herself at the top of a hill in a field. Below her in ever direction they are graves, countless graves. A cold wind blows across from the west were the storm clouds are hanging. The storm rushes in lightning comes down from the sky followed by the ripping sound of thunder and then there is the cold rain. A mist than raises from the graves, the spirits of the dead raising up to the Darkness of the cold storm. The storm then starts to take its true shape. Soon the black Geae Guymelef that defeated Escaflowne in her earlier vision is back. The Guymelef seems to be a new model, faster and strong than the ones Zaibach used when she has on Geae. The Guymelef stabs it's sword at Hitomi. The blade of the weapon strikes Hitomi in the chest sending her to the ground but she never touches it. She finds almost seaming to float in the air around her are countless numbers of other people. As she moves her eyes around she sees Van and Allen with the rest of the gang but also Amano and Yukari are there with her. She then begins to start to notice more and more people she knows on Earth but before she can work out what this means her vision changes again. The sun in rising over a mountain top, there is a nice summer's breeze coming into her face and to her left they are children playing. This part of the visions seams to peaceful unlike the pictures of death from before.  
  
"It's the carm before the storm" Hitomi says as she comes round from her vision to Yukari's surprise not really understanding what she is talking about.  
  
Yukari stands up again as he watching Hitomi go into a state that seams like shock just like on the train before. She grabs Hitomi's hand and then asks her "What's wrong with you???" When Yukari utters those words Hitomi comes out the shock and turns looking to Yukari. "You.you were there in my vision. My visions" She then breaks the grip on her hand and runs out the door away from her mother's room and Yukari follows her.  
  
When Hitomi gets outside the Hospital she looks up into the sky. "Why am I having these visions? Why am I forced to watch my friends die?" The doors behind her open as Yukari followers her outside seaming scared by the way Hitomi has been acting since they met up today. As they stand there a blue light comes down from the sky covering both of there bodies. The two girls rise up from the ground and into the sky on there trip to Gaea.  
  
~On Gaea~  
  
Van stands looking at the Moon and the Mystic Moon that hangs in the sky above Geae. In his right hand he holds the pendent that Hitomi gave to him the last time she was on Geae. "Why did you start glowing before?" He asks himself trying to work this out.  
  
Vans face looks down in what seams to be almost shock as he see the pendent light up again. He puts his hand in front of his face to block out the bright reddish light that covers the whole room. He stumbles back into the wall and drops the pendent to the ground. As soon as the pendent hits the ground the blue light catches his eyes coming up from what looks about 8 or 9 miles away dead ahead.  
  
"HITOMI!!!" he yells out as soon as he sees this light he then looks to his side and sees that the pendent Hitomi gave to him has gone. He looks around in almost total shock because he has lost the one thing she gave to him.  
  
Hitomi looks up finding herself on the ground in the middle of a field. At the same time Yukari stands up since she has also been transported here. "Where are we?" Yukari asks now even more confused than ever. Hitomi stands up looking into the sky with a little smile and then when answers. "I am back? We are on Geae."  
  
"Gaea?" asks Yukari.  
  
Somewhere else in the world a man stands by his window. He has brown pants on and a black jacket. In his right hand he holds a glass like a wine glass. The man takes a drink from his wine glass and then says out loud to himself. "The blue light that means the girl is back. It's just as my vision shown me." 


	2. Chapter 2: True Connections

The Visions of Escaflowne:  
The Visions of Gaea  
  
Chapter 2: True Connections  
  
Hitomi and Yukari stand there looking lost in the centre of the field then end up in on Gaea. Yukari has her eyes set on the earth in what seams to be total shock. Hitomi on the other hand is much more relaxed about being on Gaea since she has been here before.  
  
When Hitomi is looking around she notices something by her feet. A red stone that almost looks like a pendent sitting on the ground. She picks the stone up studying it with interests and then she says confuse by what she is holding. "My pendent? But I gave this to Van.how did it get here?"  
  
"Hitomi, do you know were on Gaea we are?!" asks Yukari now seaming to not be in shock like she was a few seconds ago looking up at the earth.  
  
Hitomi turns round to face Yukari and then answers "Let's see now" before taking a little look around the area trying to pick out something she might have noticed last time she was here. After looking around Hitomi looks back and says. "No I don't.I know I'll use my pendent to point us in the right direction". She then shuts her eyes letting the pendent drop from her right hand and swing. Not to long after she does this she points to the east and says "That way is a good direction to go"  
  
The man still stands there in the window holding his glass of wine, drinking slowly from it and then looking out in the direction of the blue light that came down from the sky. It isn't until the door is opened that he removes his eyes from the window onto the people entering the room. Two women both with long brown hair, they have an all red uniform on much like that of an army uniform. The keel down before the man that's standing in the window and wait to be spoken two.  
  
He looks over to them with a sick stare from his greenish brown eyes. He then steps forward placing his glass of wine on the table next to him before he begins to address the two women in front of him. "Ah ladies." He says in a deep almost heartless voice "My visions have shown me that the girl from the Mystic Moon and her friend are heading south east of here. Bring me the girl and her friend."  
  
The two women stand up and then say "Yes sir" before turning to the door. As they get to the door the man say one more thing to them. "Be careful you two, I will need both of you in the coming days and weeks" The two woman looks back at the man with a little smile on their faces as he turns his back on them looking out of the window once more.  
  
Van stands in front of the Guymelef Escaflowne holding in his right hand his energist. He holds the Energist up to the Guymelef and places inside as the energist lights up in a bright red colour. The light fills the room as it comes out from Escaflowne. The door on the cockpit opens up.  
  
"King Van.Why are you going out in Escaflowne?" asks a man that seams to be in a military outfit used by the people of Fanelia for combat.  
  
Van looks at him and before he steps into the cockpit he answers, "Hitomi.I am going to find her. I know she is out there somewhere." Van looks down to the ground thinking about Hitomi before he continues on with what he is saying. "I.I know Hitomi is out there ever since last night. I have been able to feel her, just as if she was standing right beside me." As soon as Van finish he gets into Escaflowne and the cockpit shuts behind him.  
  
Escaflowne walks out into the courtyard. If than changes into its dragon form, with Van standing on top as he looks around. 'Hitomi.where are you? Guide me' He thinks to himself as he sees a forest in his mind. "That way!" he says as Escaflowne fly's over the city in the direction he was shown. The man in the military uniform then says as he watches Escaflowne fly off away from the city and into the distance. "I see King Van, The connection between you and the girl named Hitomi is as strong as ever"  
  
Hitomi and Yukari keep on walking. It was soon become light around them as the move across a forest heading in the Direction they were told by the pendent. As they moves long the forest path no of them say a word. They just want to find somewhere to eat and then rest because they have been eating for so long.  
  
Behind them in the forest there is the noise of something moving behind the girls. Yukari jumps around and then asks "Hitomi did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Hitomi answers because she didn't notice it the first time.  
  
The from just in front of Hitomi a branch seams to snap as Yukari answers "That" as soon as Yukari finishes them words to shapes come into view one in front of the girls and the other behind. Yukari runs to Hitomi as she looks at the two Guymelefs and says "They are the same type as the one I seen in my vision"  
  
Both the cockpits open in the Guymelefs and the two women stand there looking on. They move there hands round to the hilt of there blades before one of them calls out. "You two are to come with us, they are orders from our master."  
  
A shadow then passes over head of the girls and the two Guymelefs, The shadow of a dragon. Hitomi looks up into the air and then says "Van?" The two women get back into there Guymelefs as Escaflowne turns into its Suit form. It swings up its sword to the first Guymelef sending it falling backwards, then he turns round in perfect timing to knock the attack from the second away no problem. Van then brings Escaflowne's sword up into the air cutting the right arm of the Guymelef and taking out its weapon. A second later he turns round again slashing at the right arm of the next and taking out its weapon. The two Guymelefs move back from being damaged retreating into the forest behind them.  
  
"Van what are you doing here?" she asks moving away from Yukari who moves her hands away from her head because she didn't want to watch the battle. Van jumps down from his Guymelef and then replies "So I was right."  
  
"Van?" Hitomi then asks in reaction to his last line.  
  
"I saw the blue light yesterday night. I had a feeling that if I headed to this forest I would find you Hitomi." Van then stops looking behind Hitomi to the other girl that was with her. "Who is she?" He then asks wanting to know about this other girl from the Mystic Moon.  
  
Hitomi looks towards van with a smile on her face for a second and things, "I guess me and Van do have a deep connection after all"  
  
"I remember you!" Yukari says looking to Van "Your that guy that killed the dragon aren't you?" She then asks knowing that she is right.  
  
"Van this is Yukari, she was the girl with me when you killed that dragon on the day we first met, when I first came to Gaea." Hitomi say introducing them both to each other.  
  
Van smiles for a second before looking around for the Guymelefs that attacked him and the others.  
  
"Van is everything ok?" Asks Hitomi.  
  
"We should get moving before the guys that attacked you come back here"  
  
Van, Hitomi and Yukari stand on the back of Escaflowne, the dragon races across the sky flying to Fanelia. Fanelia soon comes in to view the city has be rebuilt since the attack by Zaibach in the fated war. A Hugh stone wall lies in front of the entrance to the city. There is a big wooden gate in the centre of the wall, this begin the only way into the city from the road leading away. Escaflowne fly's over the city walls onto the castle. Its wings move up and down as the dragon sets it's self down on the courtyard, by the side of Escaflowne it a little girl that seams more like a cat than a human.  
  
"Lord Van. You back lord Van" She yells running up to lord Van as he jumps down from Escaflowne. The cat girl puts her arms around Van and then asks "Were have you been Lord Van? Why did you leave the castle?"  
  
Before Van can even answer her questions she looks to see Hitomi and Yukari getting down from Escaflowne. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE???"  
  
"Nice to see you two Merle" Hitomi answers starting to look around the courtyard.  
  
Merle then turns her eyes over to the other girl with van Yukari. "Lord Van where do you run in to these freaks from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
Yukari looks down to the ground with out speaking as Hitomi yells back at Merle for her little remark about them. "What was that??? Why you little cat girl!!!"  
  
Van smiles at this reaction from Hitomi and then says "It's just like old times isn't it?"  
  
Hitomi stops what she is doing to look at Van before he asks "What do you mean?"  
  
"You and Merle fighting.It reminds me of what it was like when we were fighting Zaibach. That reminds me what are you doing back on Gaea Hitomi?"  
  
"I don't know.It al started when I touched my Tarot Cards on the train that's where the visions started again.My.My.Visi." Hitomi the goes into a dream like state as she starts to have anther vision. Hitomi finds herself on the walls of Fanelia looking out across a battle. They are 100's of men fighting in hand to hand combat as well as Guymelefs and by the looks of the battle it seams like Fanelia was losing. The Guymelefs soon broken into the city and started attacking everything they set there eyes on. The people that couldn't make it out in time were killed by the relentless attack by the Guymelefs. Foot solders stormed the houses ransacking the place.  
  
"Hitomi are you alright?" Van asks as Hitomi comes out from her latest vision.  
  
"Van I saw it.an attack on Fanelia it's coming!"  
  
Van then seams to be in shock from the news that Hitomi just given him. As he stand there not answering one of his offices comes up to him and says. "King Van, we have spotted an unknown object in the sky heading this way"  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


End file.
